


Dangers and Prophecies

by AbeTheDadtm, CodeSculptor, UzbekistanRules



Series: Meandering Destinies [13]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Harm to Animals, Molly should be more careful, Near Death Experience, Roleplay Logs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbeTheDadtm/pseuds/AbeTheDadtm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeSculptor/pseuds/CodeSculptor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzbekistanRules/pseuds/UzbekistanRules
Summary: Molly finds himself in mortal danger, and Tibs provides some unexpected insight.





	Dangers and Prophecies

**CodeSculptor**  
Once it was bright enough to see easily, Molly kissed the top of Cali’s head again. “I’d like to go check the snares, just in case that cat left us anything. Would you rather join me or stay here?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I'll stay here. Help make breakfast." She kissed him and started working on setting up the pot and pan for cooking.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly left the camp and went to visit his snares, making a bit more noise than necessary. To his disappointment, but not surprise, every snare had been left untouched.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali went through the rations and cooked some meat and cut some cheese and bread for breakfast. The bread was a bit stale, but still alright.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly started untying the last snare but had the wind knocked out of him as a fully grown mountain lion pounced on him, biting and clawing.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali heard a noise like a yelp and called out for Molly. She craned her neck and saw the lion, then bolted for Tibs, hurriedly waking him up. The two ran over to help Molly. Ola followed, withdrawing a crossbow from her pack.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The lion managed to grab hold of Molly with its bite and then rake him with all four claws, causing significant damage. Molly let out a strangled yelp and tried to pull away, but the cat held him fast and kept attacking, putting Molly in a _terrible_ state.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali screamed and kept running. She used her acid splash to spray the lion, hopefully distracting it enough to get it off. Ola, meanwhile, set herself up with her crossbow and fired, managing to hit the cat deep in its neck.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The mountain lion snarled and backed away from Molly. Seeing the group charging at it, the cat turned tail and fled.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali and Ola hurried to Molly's side. Ola cast cure wounds on the worst of it.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly sat up with a groan, holding his side. He was still badly injured, with blood and slashes all over his clothes. “Thanks, Ola,” he croaked out, “That was a _close_ one, wasn’t it.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
With tears in her eyes at the sight of Molly so hurt, Cali held him, getting blood on her hands, her skirt. She was starting to panic, her past hitting her like a ton of bricks. Images of men and women on an altar, blood and gore pouring out of their bodies, flashed through her mind. She cried and held Molly, scared out of her mind and so sure it was her fault for not going with him.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs snarled at the beast. While it was certainly no owlbear, he would make sure it couldn't hurt his friends again. He spotted it in the underbrush and whipped out his hand, barking a few words and sending three red beams at it. And he snorted in satisfaction when all three hit and it went down without a fuss.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly held Cali and patted her back, “There, there... I’m okay.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"And this is why we buy potions. Vax, you reckless fool. You should have waited for us. Since Pike left, we don't have a healer." The dragonborn grumbled and moved off to his bag, returning with one of the better healing potions.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Thank you, Tibs,” Molly says and drank the potion, healing up a bit more. The rents in his skin closed, but they were still visible as angry red marks. “Cali?” he asked, stroking her hair, “Could you help me stand up, love?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali nodded. "Of course." She helped him up, supporting him as she brought him to the camp. When he was sat down by the fire, she held and kissed him, tears flowing. She should've gone with him. Then he wouldn't have been attacked.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Hey, love. It’s alright!” Molly kissed her, petting her head and back comfortingly. “I’m still here, and a good rest will have me right as rain.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah, but you _almost_ weren't," she said, crying. "You could've died. You could've died, and it would be all my fault!"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“It was _not_ your fault!” he insisted, cupping her head in both hands and touching their foreheads together, “ _I_ underestimated that cat. It was foolish of me to wander away like that, and _you_ are responsible for saving me! _Thank_ you.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali just kept on sobbing, the guilt refusing to leave. If she had gone with him, the cat would've attacked her instead, and he'd be okay.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly wiped away her tears with his thumbs and gently kissed one of her closed eyelids, the other. “Hey... would you like to help fix my clothes? I’d appreciate it.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Okay," Cali said, sniffling. She patched up his clothes, crying a little at seeing all the tears, kissing him for each one.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He smiled sadly as she did so, with a soft touch to her face or shoulders whenever she was close enough. Molly looked to the others with a shallow attempt at a grin, “Sadly, there weren’t any rabbits in my snares. But it looks like Cali has a good breakfast for us anyway!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah," Cali said, chuckling a bit. "Yeah." She wiped away her tears and sniffling. "Yeah, let me get that." She got up and served everyone breakfast, trying not to cry more.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs sat down at the fire, determined to put the whole incident behind him in his mind. "So, how many more days do we need to get to.... erm.... Yug'voril? Is that where we're going?"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Zadash." Cali answered. "And that's a good question. Do you know, Molly?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Well, I’m not _exactly_ sure,” he replied, scratching his head, “But I was _told_ it’s two weeks with a cart. We probably went about twice that fast before the ambush, so... another week?”

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly looked thoughtful for a moment, then sighed, “At least, I _hope_ so. We should _really_ try to get there quickly.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I can sustain us for a little while with a fly spell, but it would be best if I remembered how to do portals."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali nodded.  
  
Ola tilted her head. "Master wrote a paper on portals. I should've brought more of his work."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly smiled pleasantly, “That’s alright, Ola! I’m sure we’ll do _just_ fine. We’re a capable group, after all!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She nodded and went back to eating.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly ate his breakfast hungrily, his tail wrapped around Cali’s waist for reassurance. Every now and then, he’d look to her and smile.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali leaned up against Molly and smiled. When she was done, she intertwined her hand with Molly's.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He lifted their hands and kissed her knuckles with a roguish wink.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She grinned and leaned up against him, giving his cheek a kiss. "I'm glad you're okay."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Same here!” he smirked, his tail tip rubbing happily against her side. He kissed her once on the lips, then drew in a deep breath and stretched, “Well! Let’s pack up and head out! I’d like to shave a day off our travel time, if at all possible.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Well, let me know and I can make us fly for a while. Perhaps that will save some time!" Tibs chuckled, since he liked flying best of all.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly smiled, “That sure would be nice, Tibs. Can you only get Cali and me, or Ola as well?”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I can get all of us for 10 minutes, three of us for 20, two for 40 and just a single person for a little under an hour. And that would expend all of my spell uses for the day."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Hmm. What about two for _less_ than forty? You’re the most capable fighter amongst us, so I’d hate to leave you tapped out. Though, that _would_ leave both you and Ola galloping on Thaddeus.” He looked to the goblin, “Would _you_ be okay with that?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She shrugged. "I'm happy wherever. Just as long as I'm with you all, I'm fine."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly smiled brightly, “ _Wonderful_! Then let’s plan to do that towards the _end_ of the day, just in case we have an altercation on the road again.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah, do it when we're all getting tired," said Cali.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Right-o. Mollymauk, I do believe it is your turn on Thaddeus for the day."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly looked directly at Tibs and smiled casually, “Who told you my name again, Tibs? I can’t recall.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I.... hmmm. I don't know. Perhaps a raven told me. It feels that way. Is that your name? Because you seem to have a lot of names, Lucien." Tibs was staring off into the distance, looking at a raven sitting on a tree.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly’s eyes went wide, and he glanced at the bird as well. “A _raven_ , huh? I wasn’t aware I met one.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"No. Yes? He works for her, you know. And though you truly do not care for your past, Nonagon, it will catch up to you." He seemed distant, far away and quiet. But too knowledgeable for his own good.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“ _Very_ interesting...” the tiefling said, staring at Tibs and leaning forward, his elbows on his knees, “Have you heard anything _more_ about that?”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"A woman is not to be scorned. What was stolen will be found, and your choice will hinge upon life and death itself. Not just for you, but for nine." Tibs blinked, jerked back to himself and smiled. "Ah! Yes. Zadash. Shall we get going?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly sat up straight again, smiling pleasantly. “Yes, Tibs! Let’s do that.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I'm sorry, did I blank out again?" He looked at the three of them, somewhat like a lost child, somewhat like a guilty friend.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah, you did," said Ola, a bit shyly. "Do you do that a lot?" She got up and started cleaning up things.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I honestly have no idea." He seemed sincere enough as he helped break camp. He had been on his own for so long...

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"You do it quite a bit, from what I've seen," said Cali, a bit frankly.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Oh. Well. I suppose that's true, then." No question about it, just a simple statement of fact. Ah well. He probably needed to get adjusted better to the real world.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
They packed up the camp and loaded their things onto Thaddeus.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The group set off, into the morning chill. As they traveled, a breeze started to pick up, blowing tiny snowflakes across their path.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali stayed on the inside of the group, hiding behind Tiberius. As much as she wanted to stay by Molly, her nightmares had her paranoia up tenfold.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly reluctantly rode on the horse, at the group’s insistence. “You know, Ola, you could probably ride up here _with_ me. I’m sure Thaddeus wouldn’t mind; you hardly weigh anything!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Okay," said Ola. They stopped for a moment, and Tiberius plucked her up and placed her in front of Molly.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“There we are!” Molly said, tucking his coat around Ola as well. “You’ll stay nice and warm, too! Won’t Cali and Tibs be jealous,” he teased them with a wink.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali waved at Ola, then winked at Molly, smiling and giggling a bit.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He grinned and slipped his tail out of his coat, using it to brush her shoulder fondly.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She held it, rubbing her thumb over the spade tip.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly stared at her wide-eyed at that, riveted and suddenly looking a bit nervous.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali noted the reaction and held just above the tip.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly coughed into his sleeve and twitched his tail away again, shifting uncomfortably in the saddle. “You doing alright there, Ola?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Ola nodded, oblivious.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Good! That’s good,” he said, then looked to Cali significantly.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali giggled. Good to know that was... sensitive.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
It was a good thing that Tibs was a red dragonborn. And oblivious. He walked without any complaint or sign of slowing, though he did grimace at the wind. He hated it. He wanted to be back in Grayskull already, around a table with his friends and eating their little heads off.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
They journeyed along, passing the occasional traveler without incident.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali still stayed behind Tibs, peered suspiciously at the strangers to catch their intent, always finding nothing, nothing, but always expecting something. She hated this feeling. But without Molly always there, touching her, she could only stew in those panicky thoughts.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs... He understood. He knew his friends got panicky and paranoid and so fell behind a bit to wrap an arm around her shoulders. She liked touch, right?

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She slowly warmed into the touch, accepting the hug gratefully. "Thank you, Tibs."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly glanced back and smiled, then continued scouting for a good place for lunch.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs patted her arm. "Its no problem. I understand. You... you don't mind when I cuddle your boyfriend, do you?"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She did, but she shouldn't, so she shook her head. "No, it's fine. Why?"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I think I expect you to be jealous. That's all. I don't actually have any _feelings_ for him, you know. I just don't like being cold at night. That's all."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I know. I understand." She didn't want to explain her actual feelings. They were bad, and the others shouldn't have to hear them. She played with her charm softly.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly listened silently, not disturbing their conversation.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Well... I'm glad you understand. And don't worry, I will cuddle you and... erm, what's her name." Tibs gestured to the horse and the goblin riding on it.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Ola," said Ola from the horse.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Yes, thank you."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali laughed a little. "Poor Ola. We won't forget you!"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Yes dear, I just have a terrible memory!"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Ola perked up a little. "Thank you."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly smirked, “I try my best to remember things, but that doesn’t always work out. So if I get something wrong, _please_ let me know!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Of course," said Ola.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I will forget anyway, don't mind me! I mean no offense."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly turned to look back at them, his grin mischievously playful, “Don’t worry, Tibs! We still love you!”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Thank you."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"We do," Cali said, snuggling up next to Tibs, patting him a little on his arm.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly turned forward again, chuckling, and continued his vigil.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Well... I love you too. Thank you."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Aw, Tibs..." Cali kept snuggling him.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Eventually they came across a small hill, dotted at the top by fir trees. It wasn’t the _best_ cover, but they had some protection from the wind.  
Molly dismounted and helped Ola down, wincing a little at the strain.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali helped Ola down as well. She gave a kiss to Molly and set up for lunch.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
His tail trailed lightly along hers as she stepped away.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs flopped down on a patch of soil not covered in snow and sighed. He hated walking. He was getting callouses, and he _hated_ callouses. He was a scholar, damnit!

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I feel you, Tibs," sighed Cali as she finished setting up for lunch. As soon as she finished, she slumped down next to him.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly tied Thaddeus to a tree with plenty of slack, letting him graze. He smiled at the sight of his friends and strode over as well, taking a seat right against Cali’s other side. “One of you could ride Thaddeus next! I’m perfectly fine with walking for a while.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I'm okay with walking some more," said Cali, curling up next to Molly.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I do not mind either." Tibs declared. But he had not ridden Thaddeus in two days, and he thought it unfair. He had paid for the horse, after all!

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"You ride him, then," said Cali. She wanted to walk with Molly for a while.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Yes! Please do. He’s technically _your_ horse, after all.” Molly pointed out.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Well... thank you." Tibs shifted and smiled, feeling just slightly superior to them. He _had_ bought the horse.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali giggled. She could see his preening.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly leaned in and kissed Cali’s cheek before taking a bite of food, his tail casually looping itself around her waist.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali ate as well. She kissed Molly's cheek back, snuggling up to him for a moment.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly looked around to check on Ola and spotted her near the base of the hill, eating serenely by herself.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Ola waved at the others when she noticed Molly looking at her.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He smiled cheerfully and waved back. Then he took another bite, leaning fondly against Cali’s side.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali kissed him. "The food good?"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Its not as good as a Hero's Feast," Tibs piped up, "but it is not bad, per se."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Fair. Wouldn't expect this to be like anything called a Hero's Feast."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly smiled, the end of his tail waving happily in her lap, “Don’t sell yourself short, love! Everything you cook is _wonderful_.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Thank you, darling. You're so sweet to me."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs grinned. "Trust me, I have eaten a lot worse. Once, I had to eat a dog. Burnt dog. It tasted terrible!" He looked incongruously cheerful about it. "I am not a good cook."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly paused his chewing then swallowed, with a bit of difficulty. “Well...? I suppose Cali and I will manage _that_ job, then.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Yes, thank you."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Oh, don’t mention it! _Happy_ to help!” Molly smiled, a bit too wide, and deliberately took another bite. For some mysterious reason, he looked a little nauseous.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Oh yes, I was very sick. I was told later that it was a very bad idea to eat that. So! That is why I try to keep myself topped off with rations aplenty."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Good idea.” Molly ate less than usual during lunch, but he insisted he was fine and would eat the rest a bit later.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali nodded. She finished eating, though. She'd seen worse.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs ate gladly. It had been a long time ago. He didn't even remember what it had tasted like!

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Once everyone was ready, Molly helped Ola clamber up into Tibs’s lap, and the group set off.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali walked with Molly on the outside of the road, holding hands and intertwining tails.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He walked in time with her, wearing a soft, besotted smile that never seemed to leave his face.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Though his internal body temperature was higher than most, Tibs still shivered and shook and rubbed at his chest, trying to keep everything from hurting. The pain was incredible, something that he tried not to focus on, but it kept returning to him anyway.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Sometimes Cali nuzzled up to Molly and kissed him on the cheek as they walked.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
As they continued along, the storm overhead picked up a bit, with larger snowflakes and rougher winds.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali nuzzled up to Molly more. The cloak could only do so much for her.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly tried to draw her into _his_ coat as well, but it was more suited for fashion than practical use.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She shivered against him. Rosalia had joked that she was cold-blooded, but this was ridiculous.  
  
Ola shook as well, but not as badly. She was pretty well bundled, and Tibs's presence helped.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly guided Cali around to Thaddeus’s opposite side, using the horse’s body as a windbreak. “I hate to say it, but we might have to stop _early_ tonight!” he called out. “Everyone keep an eye out for some good shelter!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali didn't want to be on the inside of the road, but she was so cold she followed Molly. "O-o-okay!" she said through chattering teeth. She looked around for shelter but couldn't see any.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs was too focused on his old scar to pay much attention to the road.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Ola pointed up ahead. "Will that do?" It provided good cover under the trees.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Let’s go check it out!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
They did. It wasn't great, but it was shelter, and warmer than the road.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The trees were nestled up against the base of a cliff, and a rocky overhang covered a hollow behind them. It wasn’t a true cave, but the trees helped provide a screen from the wind that curled over the cliff.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Everyone settled into the space, setting up camp and getting ready for dinner.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"This isn't so bad." Tibs of course was huddling under blankets and near the fire and near his companions. "Better than sleeping in the open."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Indeed!” said Molly. There was a constant shushing sound as gusts caused the trees to sway, but the wind slowed near the ground, letting its heavy snowflakes fall gently just beyond the edge of their overhang.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah, definitely." Cali settled next to him, sharing the blankets.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
There wasn’t anywhere in the shelter to tie Thaddeus, so Molly brought out an extra tent stake and drove it into the shallow soil as best he could.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I hate this." Tibs grumbled. Kiki should fix this. He was confident she could.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I'm sorry," said Cali, leaning up against Tibs.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“At least we’re out of the snow!” Molly groaned as he sat down beside Cali, snuggling against her other side. “I do _not_ look forward to walking through all that tomorrow....”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"No, it's not gonna be fun." Both hands held one of Molly's. Ola joined their snuggle pile on Tibs's other side.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"This is bullshit," the dragonborn complained. But necessary bullshit. Weather had to happen. He just hated traveling in winter.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly sighed wearily and thunked his forehead onto Cali’s shoulder. “So much for making up time....”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs perked up. "Well, we still could tomorrow."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah, we could. If it isn't snowy as heck." Cali sighed.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly squeezed Cali’s hand but didn’t say anything as he let out another unsteady sigh of his own, keeping his head right where it was.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali turned towards him at the sigh. "What's wrong, dearest?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He slowly lifted his head and met her eyes, letting her see his tears. “I want you to be _safe_ ,” he muttered hoarsely. “And if we’re _not_ securely in Zadash seven nights from now, I can’t guarantee that.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"What happens seven nights from now?" Tibs was curious now, leaning over and looking at Marie with interest.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“The full moon.” Molly breathed in deeply to settle himself and looked towards the others, his voice quiet but firm. “Just before leaving Zadash, Cali and I fought a werewolf. We managed to kill them, but not before they bit me.... I don’t know if I’m afflicted.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Oh yes! Werewolves! Nasty business they are, especially unwilling lycanthropy! The check for it is simple- silver and wolfsbane. If you cannot stand the touch of either, then probably are a werewolf, yes."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly blinked at Tibs before quickly looking at his coin pouch, fishing out six silver and holding them in his hand. He judged them for a few moments before snapping his attention back to Tibs. “Are silver coins _pure_ enough? Is there _any_ kind of delay? How sure can we be if I _don’t_ react to silver?!”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Calm down, please. Silver coins- true silver, not counterfeit mind you- is mostly pure silver with one or two percent other impurities that only dwarves seem to be able to draw out. And if you were a werewolf, they would have burned you immediately. So...?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly closed the coins in a trembling fist, his eyes desperate with hope. “And you’re _sure_. Life-and-death _sure_!”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"As sure as one amnesiac dragonborn can be, I suppose. It's up to you to believe me or not." Tibs merely gave a shrug. "But you know folk tales, yes? Legends and stories of werewolves. What did they hate most? Silver. They could not stand it on their bodies. They avoided it at all costs. And yet, here you are. Make of that what you will."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly closed his eyes and collapsed against Cali’s side with a huff, his body still tense and tail lashing anxiously, “I should be safe. I _should_ be safe....”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"But it is better safe than sorry, and you are right to worry. Fear not. I can probably kill you before you hurt anyone else. If you turn into a werewolf that is!"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly breathed out, then lifted his head to meet Tibs’s gaze again. He stared at the dragonborn solidly and nodded, once. “If it comes to it. Thank you.” Then he cracked a crooked smile, “But _hopefully_ we’ll have some _other_ options, _right_? That’s what all the rope and chain we got is for, after all! Not _just_ bondage play!”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Safe word is jenga," Tibs deadpanned.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly stared slack-jawed at him for a moment in shock. Then a smile crept across his face as he chuckled, then laughed, then flat-out _guffawed_ uncontrollably, clutching his belly and flopping into Cali’s lap as he struggled to breathe through his laughter.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali giggled a little, having no idea what just happened but liking his laughter.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly managed to calm down enough to breathe deep a few times. But when he looked up to speak to them, he burst into giggles again.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
His laugh was so happy, Cali couldn't help but laugh along with him.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Ah! _Tibs_!” he eventually wheezed out, grin huge and eyes sparkling with mirth. “I just _mention_ bondage play, and you drop your _safe word_?! I had no idea! And here I thought you weren’t interested in me.” He gave Tibs a playful wink.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali carefully hid the fact that this made her want to get all snarly and possessive. She wasn't supposed to feel this way; it was all good fun, after all.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly chuckled again at Tibs’s expression, not catching Cali’s change in mood.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
For now, she faked a smile, even though she hated lying.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Ah no, it's the group safe word. I don't actually _do_ all of that... though if you need pointers, you should should talk to the twins. They probably have more experience in that department!"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali snickered. Now that she knew who the twins were, she found it terribly amusing that Tibs was referring to them.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly smirked at the idea, “Twins, huh? Interesting.” He snuggled comfortably in Cali’s lap, “I don’t _think_ I need any pointers, but I trust Cali here would let me know. Right, love?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Right." Cali was a bit confused, but she could go along with it.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly’s grin widened, showing off his little fangs, and his tail whipped back and forth eagerly.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
He was so cute, Cali just had to lean down and kiss him.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He returned the kiss happily, his eyes closing in bliss.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Well. Tibs blushed and looked away, trying to give the two privacy.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali kissed Molly without much care.  
  
Ola watched, head cocked, a bit confused.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
When the kiss ended, Molly opened his eyes to gaze at Cali again and noticed Tibs beside them, uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and smiled jauntily, saying, “Well! How about we eat now and discuss watch. I, for one, am _ravenous_!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yes, of course," said Cali, a bit sad the moment between them had to end. She offered one more kiss and then went to set up dinner.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly sat up and scooted next to Tibs, careful not to intrude on his space more than the dragonborn wanted.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Yes yes! Of course!" Tibs shuddered and shivered and blew out some smoke, keeping himself warm- or at least trying to.


End file.
